Tell Him
by petriebird18
Summary: Response to song fic challenge made at the Yahoo! Groups: Albus and Minerva, so naturally there’s ADMM pairing, but Albus isn’t actually in it, just mentioned. Please RR, and be nice, it’s my first song fic and Harry Potter fic ever!


Title: Tell Him Author: Petriebird18 (Deidre) Disclaimer: Not mine, unfortunately. Rating: G or PG (I'm not to good with ratings.) Author's notes: Ok, this is my first Harry Potter fic ever, which means this is my first AD/MM fic too. This is also my first song fic, and it's in response to Datsue's challenge. The requirement's being AD/MM pairing (DUH!!!) and using the song "Tell Him" sung by Celine Dion and Barbra Streisand. Feedback: PLEASE! I've never writing a song fic before, or AD/MM, so feedback would be really great, thanks!  
Two women were sitting at a small round table. If someone saw them from a distance it might look like a young woman and her grandmother having tea and chatting about the weather, but the weather was far from what they were talking about.  
  
I´m scared (Celine)  
  
so afraid to show I care  
  
will he think me weak  
  
If I tremble when I speak  
  
Oooh - what if  
  
there´s another one he´s thinking of  
  
maybe he´s in love  
  
I´d feel like a fool  
  
Life can be so cruel  
  
I don´t know what to do  
  
"I know that I shouldn't love him, he was my teacher, my mentor.but I do. He thinks of me as his protégé, a friend, but what if he doesn't lobe me like I love him? He talks about how strong I am, but would I scare him if I revealed my softer, vulnerable side? Oh, what should I do Alvenia?" Minerva looked up at the older woman sitting across from her. She smiled softly and took Minerva's hand in her's. She and her mother were friends, actually, she and her grandmother were friends, and she grew to love Minerva like a daughter.  
  
I´ve been there (Barbra)  
  
With my heart out in my hand  
  
but what you must understand  
  
You can´t let the chance  
  
To love him pass you by  
  
"You can't be worried about your age difference, look at Aldan and I! He's 47 years older than I am and it worked out for us. I almost lost him once, don't make the mistake of letting him go."  
  
Chorus:  
  
Tell him  
  
Tell him that the sun and moon  
  
rise in his eyes  
  
reach out to him  
  
and whisper  
  
tender words so soft and sweet  
  
hold him close to feel his heart beat  
  
love will be the gift you give yourself  
  
"You think I should tell him?" Minerva asked softly. "Do you love him?" "Yes!" "How much?" Minerva paused at this question, how could she explain how he made her feel? "I.he makes my day begin, the sun shines brighter, the moon more beautiful when he's around. It's like my senses are heightened when he's around, everything is so much more colourful, clearer, wonderful." "Then tell him that, make him realize that your love is real."  
  
Touch him (Barbra)  
  
with the gentleness you feel inside  
  
your love can´t be denied  
  
the truth will set you free  
  
you´ll have what´s meant to be  
  
all in time you'll see  
  
"Let him know what you feel every time he enters a room. Show him how much he means to you, he's stubborn, and probably scared, but you'll see that he loves you too." Alvenia said softly squeezing her hand and smiling. "You deserve happiness, Minerva, and if he makes you happy, you have to tell him."  
  
I love him (Celine) (Then show him) (Barbra)  
  
of that much I can be sure (Hold him close to you)  
  
I don´t think I could endure  
  
If I let him walk away  
  
When I have so much to say  
  
"You're right, I would never forgive myself if I didn't tell him." "Then tell him." "I'd always think, 'what if?', but I know I love him, truly." Minerva looked at the woman sitting across from her, she'd been like a second mother to her. "I'll tell him, I have to before I lose him."  
  
Chorus  
  
Love is light that surely glows (Celine)  
  
in the hearts of those who know  
  
it´s a steady flame that grows  
  
feed the fire with all the passion you can show B  
  
tonight love will assume its place C  
  
this memory time cannot erase B  
  
your faith will lead love where it has to go C  
  
Chorus  
  
Never let him go  
  
"When will you tell him?" Alvenia asked casually taking a sip of her tea. "Tonight, it can't wait any longer." She glanced at the other woman. "You really think that he'll return my feelings?" "And why wouldn't he?" "Well he can be quite stubborn and you must admit, he does have a fierce sense of right and wrong with certain things, such as dating former students." "He loves you, you'll see." "You really believe that?" Minerva asked smiling, "Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?" "I would never lie." Alvenia said looking insulted but was just kidding. "If you don't believe me you'll find out tonight. Look at the time, I really must be going." She said standing up and turning to leave, "Oh, but before I leave." She said turning back around and Minerva looked up at her, "Let me just say that you two better not elope tonight, if you're marrying my son, I better be there. I'll expect the invitation by next week." "That depends on your son, not me." Minerva said smiling. The older woman just laughed as she left, leaving Minerva alone to plan for that night. 


End file.
